Akai Domu no Shita De
by aftu-kun
Summary: ' Ini adalah awal dari semua masalah. Seorang remaja terlihat mengambang di udara, tepat di tengah danau. Ia tak memakai baju, hanya celana panjang yang setia membalutnya. Rambut hitam dan panjangnya berkibar-kibar. Terlihat garis di wajahnya. Ia terlihat kesakitan. "AAARRRGGGGHHH", teriakan itu terdengar lagi, dan itu berasal dari remaja di tengah danau itu. New Fantasy Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-san. Aftu-kun kembali lagi. Dengan cerita yang baru lagi.

Di fanfic kali ini ada beberapa informasi yang **harus** kalian tau, diantaranya :

Naruto mempunyai kakak bernama Namikaze Yahiko

Naruto lebih suka diam, tidak hyperaktif seperti di cannon

Disini memakai latar seolah Konoha School ; Konoha Junior School dan Konoha High School.

Naruto dan Yahiko mempunyai selisih umur tiga tahun.

Naruto mempunyai tiga sahabat ; Kiba, Gaara, Menma

Menma mempunyai mata berwarna biru berambut hitam

Jika di awal suatu/diatas suatu paragraph tidak ada keterangan sudut pandangnya, bererti itu Naruto PoV.

~o0o~

**Judul : **Akai Domu no Shita de

**Genre : **Fantasy

**Rate : **K+

**Pengarang : **M Khoirul Faizin a.k.a aftu-kun

**Disclaimer :** Semua char yang disini bukanlah milik saya. Tapi, milik Masahi Kishimoto. Dan cerita ini asli buatan saya tanpa ada unsur copas.

**Summary : '** Ini adalah awal dari semua masalah.| Seorang remaja terlihat mengambang di udara, tepat di tengah danau. Ia tak memakai baju, hanya celana panjang yang setia membalutnya. Rambut hitam dan panjangnya berkibar-kibar. Terlihat garis di wajahnya. Ia terlihat kesakitan. "AAARRRGGGGHHH", teriakan itu terdengar lagi, dan itu berasal dari remaja di tengah danau itu.| New Fantasy Fanfic.**'**

**~o0o~**

Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Biasa di panggil Naruto. Aku tumbuh di keluarga yang sederhana. Ayah dan Ibuku sekarang berada di luar negeri. Mereka bilang ada urusan bisnis. Aku berusaha memaklumi kedua orang tuaku dan kesibukannya. Mungkin kalimatku terdengar bijaksana dan rela, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, itulah pekerjaan mereka. Dulu, waktu aku masih kelas 3 aku pernah bertanya kepada ayah, kenapa kalian selalu pergi dan tek pernah mau menemaniku. Mereka menjawab bahwa mereka sedang mencari uang untuk kebutuhanku dan kakakku.

Setiap hari aku bersama kakakku. Ia seperti kakak pada umumnya, baik, selalu melindungi adiknya, dan terakhir pengertian. Satiap hari aku bertanya pada kakakku, kapan ayah pulang. Tapi, kakak hanya bisa mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Dan pada saat kecil itu aku mulai belajar memaklumi. Aku juga merasakan bahwa kakakku kesepian. Dan saat aku menginjak umur dua belas, barulah aku mengarti, dan tak pernah bertanya lagi tentang kedua orang tua ku.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar asrama ku. Kamar ini mempunyai empat penghuni termasuk juga aku. Mereka bertiga adalah teman dekatku. Saat pertama kali aku masuk di asrama merekalah yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku hanyalah seorang siswa yang tak pintar. Dan mempunya keluarga –yang menurutku- dengan ikatan renggang.

Aku sekolah di Konoha Junior School. Sekolah menengah impian para murid di negara Konoha. Hanya siswa terpilih yang bisa masuk. Dan entah kenapa aku bisa lulus tes masuk. Semua murid yang sudah resmi menjadi siswa Konoha Junior School diberi pilihan untuk menitipkan anak mereka di asrama Konoha School. Dan kebanyakan para orang tua mengambil pilihan untuk menitipkan anak mereka.

Aku duduk menghadap meja dan lampu kecil dengan cahaya untuk menerangi buku PR ku. Dua jam sudah terlewat dari jam tamabahan –jam belajar bersama-. Para siswa asrama Konoha School berkeliaran di teras dan taman. Mereka menghabiskan malam minggu mereka dengan bersenda gurau bersama teman mereka. Berbeda denganku, menatap buku PR menyebalkan yang jika tidak selesai akan mendapat hukuman.

Ketiga temanku sedang berada di depan kamar asrama kami. Mereka berencana membuat sebuah proyek –entah apa aku tak tau dan tak peduli-. Dan aku tak bisa mengikutinya karena mempunyai kesibukan tersendiri. Mereka juga sudah mengetahui aku mempunyai PR. Apa? Kalian berpikir mereka tidak setia kawan? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan berperasangka buruk pada mereka. Sebenarnya Menma –salah satu dari ketiga teman dekatku- sudah menawarkan buku tugasnya untuk kupinjam. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku mengatakan aku tak butuh contekan, yang kubutuhkan hanya paham akan materi yang di ujikan.

Tulisanku sekarang lebih meliuk liuk. Tak bisa lurus seperti dua jam yang lalu. Aku memang memaksakan tubuhku untuk bertahan menghadapi PR matematika ini. Ku lihat jam dinding diatas pintu kamar menunjukkan jam setengah Sembilan. Hah, mungkin cukup untuk hari ini. Kututup buku matematikaku. Alat tulis sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Tas itu ku simpan di dalam lemariku, lemari paling pojok dan paling mengkilat diantara lemari temanku.

Setelah itu aku menghampiri kaca besar dekat dengan jendala yang menghadap taman belakang. kulihat penampilanku sekarang, rambutku acak-acakan dan mataku terlihat sayu. Mungkin aku ingin langsung tidur.

Tapi, saat kulihat bulan purnama membulat penuh, aku membatalakan niat untuk tidur. Semangatku meningkat ketika melihat benda bulat besar yang terang itu. Di bawah siraman bulan purnama para penghuni asrama Konoha School bermain dan saling melempar senyum. Segera aku merapikan rambutku. Rambut pirang ini mengingatkan ku pada ayah. Aku melihat bayanganku dengan tenang. "Haah" aku menghela nafas. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kangenku pada ayah.

Setelah berkaca, aku membalikkan badan dan pergi menuju depan kamar asrama ku. Kamar asramaku memang terbilang strategis. Kamarku berada di lantai dua. Menghadap timur dan tepat berada di depan kolam ikan asrma ku. Saat aku diluar, aku melihat kolam ikan itu. Kulihat pantulan bulan purnama tepat berada di tengah kolam.

Aku menoleh ke kiri bawah dan menemukan ketiga temanku sedang berkutik dengan laptop milikku.  
"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada laptopku?!" aku langsung menjerit kaget kepada mereka bertiga.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku hanya meminjamnya untuk browsing. Laptop kami bertiga batreinya sudah habis. Lihat saja di dalam kamar" ucap Menma dengan senyumnya. Aku melongok kedalam kamar, kulihat stopkontak hampir penuh untuk men-charge laptop mereka bertiga. Aku memijat keningku.

"Karena aku melihat laptopmu nganggur, kami pakai saja untuk browsing, dari pada mubazir" lanjutnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Aku hanya bisa pasrah laptop ku di Sandra mereka bertiga. Mungkin itu bisa membuat mereka senang. Dari pada aku kelantungan tak punya kerjaan, lebih baik aku duduk bersama mereka bertiga. "Bisa berbagi" pintaku dengan memelas. Gaara–sang pemegang laptop- menurunkan laptopku dari pengkuannya ke lantai, agar aku bisa melihat apa yang mereka buka.

"Oi, Gaara, rencana apa yang kalian buat untuk besok?" aku bertanya sambil terus menatap laptopku. Gaara menoleh kepadaku, kemudian kembali menatap benda sakral di depan kami berempat, "Rencananya besok kita akan menguntit kakak kelas kita" nada bicara Gaara semakin pelan. Aku menaikkan alis mataku, "Siapa dia?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itachi-senpai" bisiknya.

"Hah, Itachi-senpai!" aku berteriak tak percaya. Tangan Menma dengan cepat menutup mulutku,"Jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang curiga". Kiba menatapku tajam. Hawa tidak enak mengerumuni tubuhku. "Kau bisa menggagalkan rencana kita" lanjut Kiba menatapku tajam dengan mata cokltanya yang mengkilap bagai pisau.

Aku penasaran kenapa mereka bertiga memilih untuk menguntit Itachi-senpai. Bukankah itu sama saja cari mati. Itachi-senpai mempunyai banyak pengikut gila. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kami bertiga sudah punya renca hebat."ucap Menma sambil menyikut bahuku. Kulihat mereka bertiga sedang mencari artikel trik-trik untuk menguntit. Artikel macam apa itu. Tak ada gunanya sekali.

Saat ini aku malah bingung. Kenapa mereka ingin mengetahui tentang rahasia Itachi-senpai. Aku juga berpikir, rahasia apa yang ingin mereka ketahui. Tapi jika aku berpikir lebih teliti lagi, memang banyak misteri dari kehidupan Itachi-senpai.

Aku ingat pertama kali aku masuk ke Konoha School dulu ada seorang gadis yang tercebur ke danau –berada di belakang sekolah kami, bertepatan dengan MOS-. Ia langsung menceburkan diri dan mencoba menyelamatkan gadis itu. Beberapa menit ia tak kunjung muncul ke permukaan. Semua orang di situ mulai khawatir. Sudah ada anak yang pergi untuk memanggilkan guru olah raga di sekolah.

Sebelum siswa yang lari tadi datang dengan guru olah raga, Itachi-senpai sudah kembali ke permukaan dengan gadis yang tercebur di kedua tangannya. Ia membawa gadis itu ke tepi danau dengan gaya bridal style.

Yang aneh dari kejadian itu adalah, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bisa menahan nafasnya selam lima menit lebih. Itu tak mungkin dilakukan manusia biasa, atau mungkin Itachi-senpai bukan manusia. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan Itachi-senpai adalah seorang alien.

Kiba dengan senyum jahilnya mendatangiku. Ia pindah tempat dari samping kiri Gaara menuju samping kananku. "Aku tau kau pasti takut di keroyok fans-nya kan" tawanya meledak sambil berguling guling dilantai. Mungkin aku harus pura-pura ketakutan seperti apa yang ia katakan, takut dengan fansgirl Itachi-senpai.

Kurang labih satu jam kami berada di depan asrama kami,. "Ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur, kita butuh energy lebih untuk rencana besok" Gaara mematikan laptopku dan membawanya masuk. Dari dalam terdengar suara Gaara, "Kiba, bawa tas laptop Naruto kemari. Kau juga ikut meminjam laptop Naruto, kan. Jadi cepatlah, aku mau men-charge laptop yang sudah sekarat ini". Dijawab dengan gerutuan panjang oleh sang pemilik mata coklat, "Huh, kenapa tidak kau saja. Kau sengaja menghindar dari tanggung jawabmu". Meski Kiba menggerutu tapi ia tetap membawa tas leptopku. Aku dan Menma tertawa kecil mendengar cekcok kedua temanku itu.

"Ayo Menma kita masuk. Udara semakin dingin. Kau mau membeku diluar" aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan Menma menyusul di belakangku. Didalam kamar ini terdapat empat tempat tidur yang berjajar rapi.

Di dalam sini lebih hangat dari pada diluar. Pintu sudah kututup. Kulihat jam sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh. Gaara sudah bersiap tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Menma masih berada di kamar mandi melakukan ritual sebelum tidur. Setelahnya kaluar aku juga melakukan ritual –gosok gigi, cuci muka dan cuci kaki- itu.

Dalam beberapa menit semua temanku sudah tidur kecuali Menma. Kebetulan tempat tidurku berada di pojok kamar dan berhadapan dengan tempat tidur Menma. Aku merebahkan tubuhku dan menyelimutinya dengan kai tebal. Aku menoleh ke kanan, menemukan Menma sedang mamainkan HPnya.

"Menma, Kau tidak tidur?" ucapku sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Kiba dan Gaara. Menma menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, "Sebentar lagi", ucapnya tak kalah lirih. Tangannnya terus menyentuh HP modern itu. "Kau tidurlah dulu, nanti aku juga akan tidur" perintahnya padaku. Hah, mungkin Menma benar aku harus segera tidur. Daripada aku besok kesiangan. Pelan tapi pasti mataku memburam. Dan aku mulai menapak dunia impian.

^_^ Point of View ^_^

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena ada yang menyengat mataku. Yah, sorotan cahaya tepat ditujukan pada mataku. Refelek aku menutup mata menggunakan telapak tangan. Tapi, cahaya itu tak kunjung reda. "Bisakah kau mematikan cahaya itu, itu membuat mataku sakit," pintaku sambil terus menyipitkan mata.

Cahaya putih terang itu sudah mati. Tapi kemudian digantikan dengan cahaya kuning di tengah kamar, lampu tidur Gaara menyala. Kulihat Gaara, Kiba dan Menma sudah duduk dengan tegak di kasur Gaara. Wajah mereka bersemangat sekali. Aku kagum dengan semangat mereka.

Eh, tunggu,tunggu. Kenapa mereka bersemangat. Apa yang membuat mereka mempunyai semangat yang menggelora itu. Tak biasanya mereka berapi api. Dan satu lagi, ini masih jam dua pagi.

"Kenapa kalian bangun pagi-pagi sekarang?" tanyaku, kemudian menguap lebar. Mulutku ku tutup dengan tangan kiriku. "Bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa?," Gaara kembali berkutik dengan laptopnya –sebelumnya ia serius dengan benda elektronik itu-.

Kiba menyalakan senter yang ia bawa, jadi dia yang menyorotku dengan cahaya silau menyakitkan mata. Karena Kiba tau dari tadi aku memperhatikan senter yang ia bawa, ia meringis lebar, "Hehehe, maaf membuatmu terbangun." Wajah tanpa rasa bersalahnya membuatku kesal. Aku cemberut. "Yah, cara membangunkanku tadi sangat efektif membuat orang sakit mata." Kulihat Menma juga sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Naruto cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan cuci muka. Setelah ini kita akan melakukan rencana yang sudah kita diskusikan semalam. Kalau perlu gosok gigimu. Sebab jika tidak kau akan membuat teman-temanmu pingsan, cepat pergi sana!" Gaara member perintah seperti dia ibuku saja. Suaranya terdengar datar dan ia tak menoleh sedikitpun dari laptopnya.

Dengan malas aku masuk ke kamar mandi satu-satunya di kamar asramaku. Kulakukan asemua apa yang di sarankan oleh Gaara. Tapi, ini semua juga bukan kerena Gaara jug sih. Tanpa disuruh aku juga akan membersihkan diri. Memangnya aku siapa ? anak kecil, huh.

Setelah keluar aku menghampiri handuk di gantungan pintu. Kubersihkan semua air yang masih menempel di muka.

"Kita akan kemana taman-teman?" tanyaku untuk kedua kalinya. Meski kalimat ini berbeda dari sebelumnya tapi initnya sama, kemana mereka akan membawaku. Sambil bertanya aku merapikan tempat tidurku. Saat ku toleh Gaara sudah memasukkan laptopnya.

Angin malam masuk melalui ventilasi. Membuatku menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhku rapat-rapat. "Naruto-kun, dari pada kamu membungkus badanmu dengan selimut, lebih baik kamu memakai jaket atau sweater. Itu akan memudahkan kita dalam menjalankan rencana" Menma mentapku dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

Mata biru Menma terlihat sayu. Mungkin ini terlalu pagi untuknya bangun. Lagi pula, di kelompok kami yang paling muda adalah Menma. Jadi wajar saja mata Menma masih belum puas dengan istirahat tak sampai semalam.

"OK, aku akan mengambilnya" aku berjalan kea rah lemariku. Megambil jaket kesayanganku. Pemberian dari ayah. Jaket itu mempunya warna putih dan jilatanapi di bagian bawahnya. Melambangkan semangat api yang selalu hidup dan membara. Aku ingat perkataan ayah tentang jaket ini, "Api yang terdapat pada jeket ini melambangkan semangat yang membara. Karena jika diartikan Konoha berarti Negara api," ayahku saat itu sedang menggendongku di pundak. "Jadilah anak yang penuh semangat, dan tak perduli seberapa bodoh dirimu, jagalah temanmu." Ucapnya sambil menurunkanku dari pundaknya. Saat-saat yang indah.

Aku kembali ke tempat tidurku sambil memakai jaketku. Saat aku meraba jaketku terdapat sebuah benda berukuran kecil, seperti kertas tapi lebih kaku. Kuputskan untuk mengambilnya dari saku. Dan sebuah kejutan saat aku melihatnya, di kertas itu- atau yang lebih tepatnya foto- terlihat ayah, ibu dan kakakku –Namikaze Arashi- sedang berdiri, kecuali aku yang sedang berada di pundak ayah. Aku ingat, ini foto ketika Ara-nii memenangkan sebuah kejuaraan lari di Kiri Gakure.

"Apa yang kau bawa Naruto?" suara Menma menyadarkanku dari nostalgia lama. Aku cepat-cepat ke tempat tidur. Duduk di atasnya dan mengamati foto itu.

Saat aku masih mengingat apa saja yang kami -aku,ayah, ibu dan Ara-nii- lakukan setelah berfoto. Tiba-tiba Menma duduk di sebelahku. "Naruto?" Menma lagi-lagi menyadarkanku. Aku gerogi karena daritadi tak menghiraukan panggilannya, "Oh,A, apa Menma? Bisa kau ulangi." Aku memang dari tadi tak mendengarkan Menma karena asik melihat foto yang kupegang.

"Huh, dari tadi Naruto tidak mendengar, aku menanyakan apa yang di tanganmu, hehehe" ia sudah lebih dulu mengambil foto kenanganku. Aku hanya mendengus sebal. "Kemabalikan Menma, atau kau akan mendapat masalah" aku mendekati Menma dengan senyuman jahil. Menma was-was dengan senyuman aneh terpampang di wajahku.

Sampai di depannya langsung kugelitiki dia. "Hahaha" tawaku menggema dalam ruangan. Menma hanya bisa melindungi pinggangnya. Reflek tangannya melepaskan foto kenanganku. Dapat. Foto itu sudah berada di tanganku. Aku sudah tidak menggelitiki Menma. Ia sudah bangun dari posisi sebelumnya, kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Oh, itu keluargamu. Kau begitu mirip dengan ayamu Naruto. Berambut kuning cerah dan bermata biru. Dan siapa itu yang berambut merah? Ibumu?" Menma memberiku segerobak pertanyyan.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, yang berambut merah itu kaa-san ku. Dan yang berambut kuning itu tou-san ku. Kau sudah tau kan siapa anak kecil didekat ayahku?" aku menunjuk foto Ara-nii, anak kecil berambut hitam menggunakan jaket merah. Mata Naruto-nii sama dengan mata Tou-san.

Kami berdua-Menma dan aku- semakin lengket ketika membahas keluargaku. "Aku tau siapa dia. Kakak tercinta yang selalu mengawasimu diamana dan kapan saja. Aku paham betul dengan sifatnya, hyperaktif, ceria, overprotective terhadap adiknya." Menma melempar senyum meledek kepadaku.

"Tapi, sekarang aku tak pernah menemui mereka. Alasan mereka tetaplah sama, sibuk. Apa sih pekerjaan mereka. Sampai tega-teganya meninggalkan anaknya kesepian. Huh" aku menumpahkan segala unuek-unekku pada Menma. Hanya padanya aku nyaman untuk curhat.

Menma menghela nafas berat. Kemudian menatapku dengan mata birunya yang dalam, "Naruto, kau harus bersyukur masih punya orang tua. Di luar sana masih banyak anak gelandangan yang tidak punya orang tua untuk menopang kehidupan mereka. Jadilah anak yang taat dan selalu membahagiakan mereka berdua. "

Aku kemudian diam dan menunduk, Menma benar. Masih banyak di luar sana anak yang tidak punya orang tua. Mereka harus berjuang tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Tiada tempat untuk bergantung.

"Gomen-nee, aku bukan bermaksud untuk menggurui. Maafkan aku jika aku menyakiti hatimu dan membuiatmu marah. Gomen-nee, gomen." Menma menunduk ke arahku . aku langsung kaget dan menegakkan badannya yang menunduk.

Aku menatap sapphire itu. Begitu dalam dan menenangkan. "Tidak Menma, tidak. Aku tidak marah kok. Aku hanya meresapi apa yang kau ucapkan barusan. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku" aku tersunyum setulus mungkin unutuknya.

Gaara berdiri dari ranjangnya, "Kalian bertiga sudah siap?." Ia membawa ponselnya di saku dan tas selempang kecil di pakai menyamping, "Oi, Kiba, jangan tidur lagi. Kau nau rencana ini ditunda." Kiba langsung bangun tergopoh-gopoh bagai tersengat listrik. Pantas saja ruangan ini damai dan tentram, ternyata si pembuat masalah sedang tidur.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Gaara memimpin di depan, dan kami bertia mengekor di belakangnya. Kami keluar dari kamar asrama dengan mengendap-endap. Semua lampu kamar mati, karena sedangtidak di pakai.

Asrama untuk Junior School mempunyai denah membentuk huruf 'U'. Karena letak kamar kami berada di arah barat laut, paling pojok. kami harus melewati setengah wilayah asrama. itu tak masalah menurutku. Tapi, nanti saat harus melewati pos jaga, kami harus berhati-hati sekali, jika tidak harga diri taruhannya.

Fyuh, kami sudah melewati pos jaga tanpa ketahuan. Tapi saat Kiba tak sengaja menginjak ranting di depannya, terdengar teriakan lantang, "Siapa disana?" Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Padahal sudah jauh-jauh begini, masa' sia-sia. "Bagaimana ini?" aku menyenggol punggung Gaara. Kebetulan sekarang kami berada di semak bagian luar asrama. kami berempat membungkuk di rimbunnya rumput.

Darahku semakin terpacu ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Beberapa tetes keringat jatuh dari pelipis. Aku merasa kepanasan karena darah yang melaju lebih cepat. Angin malam menerap tubuhku, membuatku semakin panic. Oh, Kami-sama biarkan kami selamat dari tangan-tangan satpam yang jahat-menurutku-.

Aku melihat ke belakang. Menma dan Kiba terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Aku tahu alas an kenapa ketiga temanku tidak takut. Gaara mempunyai strategi-strategi cemerlang, mungkin ia sedang menysunnya sekarang. Kiba tidak panic karena ia sudah biasa terkena kasus –baik itu menyangkut kami ataupun tidak-. Kalau Menma, kupikir ia tidak mengetahui situasi. Eh, sudahlah, aku pasrah jika tertangkap. Apapun hukumannya.

Gaara menoleh ke arahku, kulihat segaris senyuman di wajahnya. Jarang sekali ia tersenyum. Sebagian wajahnya tidak menerima cahaya, jadi terlihat setengah bercahaya dan setengah tidak terlihat karena gelap. Dengan senyumannya yang jarang kulihat itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Seperti psycho mencari mangsanya. Hiii. "Tutup mata kalian bertiga" perintah nya langsung kami turuti. Mungkin dengan menutup mata pak satpam tak akan melihat kami ber-empat.

Beberapa detik kemudian tak ada suara secuil-pun. "Sekarang buka mata kalian" Suara Gaara kembali terdengar, kami berempat membuka mata kami. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" Gaara langsung maju kedepan tanpa merunduk. Tapi tangannnya sudah ku pegang terlebih dahulu, "Bagaiman dengan satpam itu?" tanyaku harap-harap cemas. Berharap agar ia tak mengejar kita. Dan cemas karena takut di tangkap oleh pak satpam.

"Dia sudah tak berdaya sekarang, ayo cepat keluar. " ia berbicara sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya. Aku mencoba berdiri, dan benar tidak ada satpam jelek itu lagi, syukurlah. Tapi, kemana ia pergi. Saat aku keluar dari semak kulihat satpam itu sedang tertidur di teras pos jaga. Tapi ada perbedaan meencolok di tubuhnya, kecuali, ia terlihat lebih gelap dan rambut yang lurus ke atas, biasa di sebut jabrik. Aneh.

Kami-pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke asrama Senior.

^_^ Point of View ^_^

Kami sekarang berada di depan asrama Konoha School bagian kelas senior. Di depan aku bisa melihat gelap mendominasi bangunan di depanku. Beberapa lampu masih menyala, tapi hanya di ruangan satpam saja.

Kami berempat memanjat tembok belakang. Memanjat tembok tinggi secara bergantian. Dan Kiba-orang yang paling akhir memanjat- kutarik naik ke atas tembok. Dan kami turun bersamaan tanpa bersuara. Kami berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa suara mengitari asrama. dan tak juga menemukan Itachi-senpai.

"Hei,bagaimana ini? Apa rencana kita gagal?" Kiba dengan berbisik mendekati Gaara. Garaa berpikir sejenak, "Tunggu, jika Itachi-senpai tidak asrama, dimana ia sekarang?" Gaara memegang dagunya sambil berjalan bolak balik.

Ku rapatkan jeketku kerena angin semakin kencang, memaksa untuk masuk. Aku menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku dan meniupkan nafasku. "Jadi, sekarang kita keman?" tanyaku sebelum badan ini membeku kaku.

Kami ber-empat berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan pagi-pagi begini di asrama senior. Atau kami harus kembali ke asrama kami dan berlindung di balik selimut. Aku ingin mengajukan ideku yang terakhir …

"AAARRRGGGHHH"

Aku tersentak kaget. "Suara siapa itu tadi?", tanyaku pada ketiga temanku. Aku mendengarnya seperti suara kesakitan.

Gaara melihat kepadaku, "Mungkin ada diluar area asrama," kami berempat mengangguk. Kira-kira apa yang ada di luar sana. Aku jadi penasaran. Kulihat Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kiba masih diam mendengarkan suara menakutkan itu dengan seksama.

Kami ber-empat memutuskan untuk keluar dari asrama senior. Memajat tembok pagar untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat kami keluar suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Jeritan menakutkan itu telah hilang bagai di telan angin. Apakah itu hantu. Alien. Atau semacamnya. Entahlah tapi aku ingin segera kembali kedalam kamarku yang nyaman.

Gaara diam di tempat ia turun dari tembok asrama. Ia menduduk dengan khusyu'. Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Memang sih Gaara orang yang pendiam, tapi, kenapa pada saat sekarang ini. Di temapat yang gelap, penuh dengan aura mencekam dan hanya ber-empat.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan. Ayo sekarang kita pulang," segera kuhampiri Gaara, kugenggam tangannya, dingin sekali. Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, kulihat matanya yang hijau bulat menjadi mata hijau dengan bentuk segi delapan yang setiap sisinya seperti hologram. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya di dekat sini. Ayo kita selidiki, mungkin masih ada hubungannya dengan Itachi-senpai yang tidak kita temukan di asramanya," kemudian Gaara berlari kea rah hutan belakang sekolah.

"Ayo kita ikuti Gaara" Menma juga menyusul, Kiba di belakangnya, "Kau takut?" ucap Kiba sambil menoleh padaku. Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi, dari pada aku disini sendirian mending aku ikut mereka. Kakiku menuntun kea rah hutan belakang sekolah.

Meski aku tak bisa melihat jalan, aku bisa mendengar langkah Kiba di depanku. Aku juga tak khwatir dengan jalannya karena di bawah kakiku sudahada jalan setapak yang membawaku ke danau sekolah. Beberapa ranting terinjak oleh kakiku. Seolah-olah tulang kakiku patah sedikit demi sedikit.

Sambil tersu berlari aku melihat ke atas. Bintang bersinar seperti biasa. Bulan juga turut di tengah-tengah mereka. Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan satu bintang saja dari langit. Sambil duduk santai di pelukan bulan. Terus bernyanyi dan merasakan dekapan hangat dari sang bulan. Ah, itu hanya khayalan yang tak mungkin ku capai.

Tapi, jika aku boleh berharap, aku ingin berkumpul lagi dengan keluarga ku. Merasakan elusan dari ibu dan gendongan ayah, meski aku sudah sebesar ini.

"Hei Naruto, jangan melamun. Kita sudah sampai" Kiba mendekapku, seketika itu aku berhenti berlari. Gaara dan Menma berhenti berlari. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik semak dan pohon. Aku dan Kiba mengikuti mereka. Semak yang berada di depan kami adalah semak terakhir dari hutan belakang sekolah kami. Beberapa meter di depan ku terdapat perairan yang sangat luas. Biasa di gunakan para siswa Konoha School untuk melakukan olahraga air.

"Gaara ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran, aku menarik bajunya. Ia tak merespon sama sekali. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tepat ke tengah danau. Ku kira yang mereka lihat adalah alien atau apalah. Tapi yang kutemukan lebih mengerikan dari itu.

Seorang remaja terlihat mengambang di udara, tepat di tengah danau. Ia tak memakai baju, hanya celana panjang yang setia membalutnya. Rambut hitam dan panjangnya berkibar-kibar. Terlihat garis di wajahnya. Ia terlihat kesakitan. "AAARRRGGGGHHH", teriakan itu terdengar lagi, dan itu berasal dari remaja di tengah danau itu.

Aku mencoba melihat lebih jeli lagi. Berembut panjang, kerutan di wajah. Eh, bukankah itu Itachi-senpai?

~Discontinue~

Nantikan chap selanjutnya. Mungkin chap selanjutnya akan saya bikin lebih panjang dari ini. Semoga saja bisa.

Dan terakhir saya, minta saran atas fanfic saya. Saya perbolehkan flame, tapi yang sesuai dengan isi ataupun badan cerita.

Saya berharap betul akan revew kalian.

Bye

**Aftu-kun**

**Log-out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf saya tidak bisa membuat jadwal rutin untuk mengupdate cerita saya. Otak saya memang labil, dinamis, tak bisa untuk mengikuti jadwal. Jadilah fanfic ini tidak bisa update dengan rutin.**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf**

**~o0o~**

**Judul : **Akai Domu no Shita de

**Genre : **Fantasy

**Rate : **T

**Pengarang : **M Khoirul Faizin a.k.a aftu-_kun_

**Summary : **

**~o0o~**

**Di Chapter Sebelumnya : **

Seorang remaja terlihat mengambang di udara, tepat di tengah danau. Ia tak memakai baju, hanya celana panjang yang setia membalutnya. Rambut hitam dan panjangnya berkibar-kibar. Terlihat garis di wajahnya. Ia terlihat kesakitan. "AAARRRGGGGHHH", teriakan itu terdengar lagi, dan itu berasal dari remaja di tengah danau itu.

Aku mencoba melihat lebih jeli lagi. Berembut panjang, kerutan di wajah. Eh, bukankah itu Itachi-_senpai_?

**~o0o~**

Itachi-_senpai_!

Apa aku tidak salah lihat. Tak mungkin mataku yang sekarang membuka lebar ini salah akan apa yang ia parhatikan. Aku mengucek mataku beberapa kali. Ah, ini bukan mimpi. Itachi-_senpai_ sedang berada di tengah danau, mengambang di udara.

"Oi, Gaara. Kita harus menyelamatkan Itachi-_senpai_!" ucapku sambil memukul bahunya. Aku semakin khawatir ketika Itachi-_senpaii_ semakin menjerit keras. Suaranya parau menyebar bagaikan burung takut akan api. Badannya mempunyai luka yang cukup serius. Aku tak yakin apakah ia mampu untuk bertahan.

Gaara mundur ke belakang. "Kita tunggu sampai listrik itu berhenti menyengat Itachi. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi", Gaara masih serius memperhatikan sekeliling. Entah apa yang dicarinya, aku tidak tau.

Melihat wajahnya kesakitan, aku seperti juga merasakannya. Apakah ini siksaan. Tapi siapa yang menyiksanya. Dengan badan seperti itu, ia disengat oleh listrik. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini terus berlanjut. Aku harus menghantikannya.

Kulajukan kakiku keluar dari semak-samak. Beberapa ranting menyagkut di celanaku. Yang kutuju sekarang hanya satu, Itachi-_senpai_. Detak jantungku semakin berpacu ketika melihat kilatan lisatik yang mengelilingi Itachi-_senpai._ Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat.

Terdengar teriakan Kiba dari belakang, "Naruto, kembalilah!" aku tak menoleh kebelakang. Lebih baik mencoba menolong dari pada melihat listrik itu menghilang. Itachi-senpai keburu … oh tidak apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya.

Aku segera mencelupkan kakiku ke dalam danau. Tapi, saat kakiku menyentuh air danau sedikit, kakiku terasa seperti kesemutan. Sengatan-sengatan kurasakan di kaki dan mengalir di peredaran darah. Tak ku sangka, menyelamatakan orang akan sesulit ini.

Kucoba menyentuhkan kakiku untuk kedua kalinya, sengatan itu kembali menjalar ke tubuhku. Padahal, jika dilihat oleh mata, air danau ini terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Saat bingung seperti ini aku memilih untuk bertanya pada rekanku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kutemukan Gaara, Kiba, dan Menma sedang berlari ke arahku, tepi danau. Kulihat wajah Gaara menunjukkan wajah cemas. "Sekarang bagaimana?" aku berdiri dan bertanya pada Gaara.

Ia mendengus, "Sudah kubilang jangan ke sini dulu. Kita harus mencari penyebabnya." Dari nada bicaranya terdengar kekhawatiran. Apakah aku membuat teman-temanku khawatir. Kau melakukan hal bodoh Naruto. Aku menjambak rambut pirangku.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba mentapku aneh. Aku menoleh dan menatap Kiba. Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang kurang waras.

Tiba-tiba listrik itu mulai hilang. Kucelupkan kakiku ke danau, tak ada rasa apapun kecuali dingin yang menusuk. Aku menatap kea rah Itachi-senpai tadi mengambang di udara. Sekarang ia tercebur ke dalam danau. "Aku akan menyelamatkannya?" Ucap Menma sambil mencoba melepas jaketnya.

Tak sampai Menma melepas bajunya, di tengah danau muncul sosok berjubah hitam. Ia melihat kea rah kami. Matanya bercahaya, merah darah. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh topeng. Rambutnya panjang hingga pinggang. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, warna hitam dan ungu mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" Kiba berteriak pada sosok berjubah hitam. Ia berteriak dengan suara lantang, tapi, kenapa sosok itu tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. "Hei kau yang di sana?" Kiba mencoba memanggil unutk kedua kalinya. Ia tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Hm" kudengar daheman itu keluar dari sosok berjubah hitam. "Apa yang kalian lakuakan disini anak-anak kecil?" tanyanya dengan suara meremehkan. Ia kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah kami. Sebuah relic jatuh dari langit. Relic itu mempunya empat cabang. Di setiap cabangnya mengeluarkan sengatan listrik yang lurus searah dengan cabang itu sendiri. Setiap dua detik listrik kecil keluar dari pusat cabang, memperkuat daya sengat listrik yang keluar.

Kami menjaga jarak dari relic berbahaya itu. Mundur beberapa langkah. "Kalian diamlah disini!" Gaara maju dengan mata hujau bulat. Di tengahnya terdapat lubang, bentuk bole matanya seperti jeruji besi melingkar berwarna hijau. "Rasakan ini" ia menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Tiba-tiba air danau mempunyai ombak. Ombak itu datang dari belakang sosok berjubah hitam. Ia tak panic sedikit pun. Ia hanya berdiam di tempatnya. "_Ice Shards_" kaluarlah beberapa pedang es dari deburan ombak. Hanya bagian atas saja.

Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang mereka lakukan. "Apakah ini dunia sihir?", tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Menma menepuk pundakku. Mata birunya memandangku dalam. "Kita sedang dalam bahaya, sekarang berlindunglah dengan Kiba. Aku akan membantu Gaara. " ia mengatakannya sambil berlalu pergi.

"_Lighting guard"_badan sosok itu dilapisi oleh cahaya kuning. Pedang es yang di buat Gaara hancur menabrak pelindung itu.

Aku juga tak bisa berdiam diri di sini. Aku berlari kea rah danau. Tepat di belakang sosok berjubah hitam. "Naruto jangan ke situ" Kiba meneriakiku dari semak-semak, ia sudah kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya. "Kau akan aman disini" ucapnya sambil mentapku tajam.

Aku mencoba tak menggubris semua kata-katanya. Aku melihat Gaara di sisi kanan dan Menma di sisi kiri Danau.

Pria berjubah itu menoleh ke arah ku. Matanya tajam, mengeluarkan cahaya merah, kemudian ia menghampiriku. "Naruto, larilah!" Menma berteriak padaku. Aku berlari ke belakang, menjauh dari danau dan teman-temanku. Aku tak tau harus kemana. Kakiku tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Cahaya kuning mengikat kakiku tanpa menyentuhnya. Aku tak bisa bergerak. "Tolong aku," teriak ku sekuat tenaga.

Aku mencoba melihat ke belakang, priaa berjubah itu semaknin dekat. Ia mendekatiku tanpa berjalan, ia mengambang di atas udara.

"Ternyata, menemukan 'cahaya' itu tak sesulit yang ku pikirkan." Apa yang dia maksud 'cahaya' itu. Jarak antara aku dan pria berjubah itu semakin sedikit. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Aku terduduk lesu. Semua sendiku seperti diberi pelicin hingga aku tak bisa menopang tubuhku. Ah, sial. Tak seharusnya aku takut pada pria berjubah ini. Aku harus kuat.

Sekarang aku mencoba berdiri. Mengusahakan agar aku tak duduk seperti tadi, menatap pria berjubah itu. "Apa yang kau mau?" tanyaku dengan lantang, seketika itu ia berhenti. Aku masih takut dengannya. Di sekeliling tubuhnya terdapat aura-aura yang menakutkan.

"Huh, aku hanya ingin apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Tak lebih." Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada enteng, seperti bernegoisasi.

'_Ketika gerbang itu di usik_

_Api itu akan keluar_

_Yang akan membuat api percik_

_Mencipta cahaya berkoar_'

Suara siapa itu. Suara itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Suara itu merambati seluruh tubuhku. Mengatakan kepada tubuhku bahwa aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatan. Tapi, kekuatan apa, aku tak tau maksudnya.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Di tanganku keluar cahaya kuning terang. Ia membuat seluruh tempatku berpijak terlihat jelas oleh mata. Hewan-hewan lari karena cahaya yang kukeluarkan. Begitu juga ketiga temanku, mereka seperti melihat sesuatu-yang-aneh.

Pria berjubah yang ada di depanku seperti terlonjak kaget. Meski cahaya tanganku menerangi sekelilingku t-termasuk pria berjubah-, tapi aku tetap tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Karena topeng spiral yang menempel di wajahnya. Sial, mungkin dia sudah mengantisipasinya, agar tidak ada orang yang tau siapa dirinya.

Pria itu seperti takjub pada cahaya yang keluar dari tanganku. Dia mendengus, "Huh, tak kusangka, kau sudah mengetahui tujuanku. Akan ku batalkan ritual yang sedang kau lakukan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan itu," ia mengangkat tangannya. Keluar listrik kecil dari tangannya.

Aku baru sadar kakiku sudah bebas. Sekaranga aku bisa lari darinya. "Wings" aku mendekatkan kedua tanganku, kedua cahaya itu berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan, tiba-tiba aku merasa punggung mengeluarkan sesuatu. Terasa lembut ditanganku. Eh, bukankah ini sayap. Aku tak tau apa yang barusan aku lakukan.

Aku mencoba menggerakkannya melalui pikiranku. Sayap itu bergerak, dan aku mulai terbiasa untuk mengepakkan sayap tersebut. Aku mulai meninggalakan tanah, mengepakkan sayapku dengan cepat dan terbang menjauh dari pria berjubah itu.

Aku menghampiri Itachi-senpai yang mengambang di tengah danau, ku raih tangannya, dan kubawa menepi. Sampai di tepi langsung kubaringkan dan memberinya nafas buatan. Meski ini menjijikkan tapi aku harus menyelamatkannya. Ini demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Saat kuberi nafas ketiga ia sudah bisa bernafas. Air keluar dari mulutnya. Ia langsung duduk sambil terbatuk. Fyuh, hampir saja dia mati. "Kau tak apa Itachi-senpai?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Siapa kau?" Itachi –senpai bertanya padaku dengan memeras rambutnya. Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop, kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu disaat yang genting seperti ini. "Oh aku tau, kau adik Yahiko kan, kalau tidak salah namamu Naruto."

Aku berdiri dari tempatku semula, "Apa Itachi-senpai kenal dengan orang itu?" aku menunjuk pria berjubah yang sedang bertarung dengan ketiga temanku. Kulihat Menma mengeluarkan es dari tangannya, melesat dengan cepat menuju pria berjubah.

"Ah, kenapa kau disini. Dia bisa mengambil kekuatanmu. Sekarang sembunyilah biarkan aku dan teman-temanmu mengurus pria berjubah itu." Itachi-senpai memandang ke arah pria berjubah. Ia mengpalkan tangannya, cahaya kuning seperti pria berjubah keluar dari tangannya. Pedang dengan sinar yang menyilaukan ditangan kanannya sekarang.

"Aku ikut. Aku juga ingin membantu. Aku tak mau berdiam disini." Aku ngotot ingin bertarung bersama mereka. Itachi-senpai berbalik, menatapku "Kau seharusnya tidur Naruto" saat kulihat matanya berubah merah seperti pria berjubah.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" badanku tiba-tiba lemas sekali. Mataku mengantuk. Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Aku ingin sekali tidur. Apakah ini semua hanya mimpi. Apakah aku hanya bermimpi dalam mimpi.

Semua yang kulihat semua seperti diputar kembali dalam otakku. Aku seperti berada di dalam lorong. Gelap dan dingin. Di setiap sisi aku bisa melihat kepingan masa laluku. Dan yang terkahir kulihat adalah orang tuaku. Mereka tersenyum padaku.

Aku ingin berhenti dan berkumpul dengan mereka. Tapi tubuhku seperti terseret oleh angin. Aku berada di ruang hampa udara. Dan didepanku terdapat lubang dengan pusaran yang kuat. Siap untuk menarik siapa saja.

**~o0o~**

Aku bernafas dengan pelan dan tenang. Kurasakan tubuhku seperti berada di atas rumput. Apa! Di atas rumput. Badanku langsung tegak, mataku melihat sekelilingku. Dimana aku sekarang?

Bulan berada di atas singgasananya. Tiada awan di atas hamparan biru kelam itu. Membuat bintang bisa bersinar dengan ceria di atas sana. Semilir angin berhembus. Padang ruput ini semakin terlihat indah.

Tapi, dimana aku sekarang. Aku tak pernah tau jika di bumi ada tempat se-indah ini. Tempat yang alamnya masih terjaga, terawat, dan terlihat seperti surga dunia. Ah, di sini tenang sekali, ingin sekali aku berteriak. Mengeluarkan semua masalah dalam hidupku.

"Hei, bocah" suara berat menggema dari belakang tubuhku. Aduh, perasaan baru saja mimpi aneh, sekarang apalagi. Bukankah ini di surga… mungkin. Aku tak berani menolehkan kepalaku. Suara itu mengerikan di pendengaranku.

Beberapa detik kemudian tempat ini terasa sunyi sekali. Apakah suara den pemiliknya sudah pergi dari sini. Itu terlalu menakutkan untuk kudengar.

"Hei bocah, cepat kemari, aku sudah menunggumu" dari suaranya terdengar kesal. Aku masih tidak bergeming menatap bulan dan bintang, mungkin itu hanya khayalanku saja. Setelah aku menutup mata dan membukanya pasti suara itu akan hilang. Aku yakin, itu pasti hanya imajinasiku saja, pasti.

Kututp mataku, marasakan angin lembut yangh berhembus. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, memasukkannya kedalam dada sebagai penenang jiwa. Ku keluarkan seiring masalah yang –mungkin- mengikutinya.

"Hei, bocah. Jika kau tidak segera ke sini ku beri kau pukulan hangat." Apa! Suara itu masih ada. Suara itu semakin keras. "Tolong jangan bunuh aku. Ambil semua hartaku, tapi jangan bunuh aku," ucapku, aku meringkuk diantara rerumputan yang tinggi.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku dari belakang, suara itu semakin mendekat. "Hei, bocah. Hah, aku sampai bosan mengucap 'Hei, bocah'. Oke, aku akan memanggil dengan namamu saja, Namikaze Naruto." Ia berhenti tepat di belakangku. Kenapa ia bisa tau namaku. Perasaan aku belum pernah mengenal ia.

Ia memegang pundakku, 'sreeet', ia menjewer telingaku. "Itaii" rengekku kesakitan. Otomatis menghadap orang yang mempunyai suara berat tadi. Ia berbadan lebih tinggi daripada aku, rambutnya merah, pupil matanya juga merah. Tangannya putih. Dengan senyuman yang menakutkan. Ternyata ia hanya seumuranku.

Ia seperti tak nyaman ketika aku melihatnya secara intens, "Jangan memlihatku seperti itu, apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyanya dengan muka aneh. Aku belum pernah melihat expresi seperti itu.

"Tak, tak ada yang aneh" sergahku, aku menggerakkan tanganku sebagai bukti bahwa ia tidak terlihat aneh, hanya saja aku yang mungkin belum pernah orang seperti dia.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah meilihatmu sebelumnya. Darimana asalmu? Dan kenapa kita ada disini?" aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuatnya kewalahan dengan pertanyaanku. Ia merengut kesal, "Jangan mengajukan banyak pertanyaan sekligus. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya." Kata pemuda berambut merah di depanku.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Maaf, aku terlalu bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Karena tadi aku bermimpi suatu persitiwa aneh, kilatan cahaya biru, mata merah, pria berjubah dan masih banyak lagi. Syukurlah aku segera bangun" aku menyinggungkan senyum, tanganku mengelap kening. Menunnjukkan bahwa aku lelah dengan semua yang sudah kulihat.

"Hahaha. Kau bodoh sekali, itu tadi bukan mimpi. Itu kenyataan. Apakah kau tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil terus mentertawakanku. Tubuhnya yang tegap menghadap ke arah ku. "Lebih baik kita duduk" Ucap pria berambut merah.

Aku memelototinya. Tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat reaksiku. "Kau tak bercanda kan? Tak mungkin sihir, kekuatan super, dan sejenisnya bisa ada di dunia" sangkalku pada 'kembaranku' ini.

Aku mencoba mencubit pipiku, aw, sakit. Apakah ini bukan mimpi. "Kau masih bisa mersakan rasa sakit disini." Timpalnya.

'Kembaranku' menghadapakan telapak tangannya ke langit , meninggikannya, dan dua buah kayu berbentuk tabung keluar dari tanah. Di antara kedua kayu berbentuk tabung itu keluar balok kayu besar berwarna coklat mengkilap. Aku hanya menatap kagum. Padahal kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya aku tak berdecak kagum pada sesuatu yang jelas-jelas aneh di depan mataku. Mungkin karena aku sekarang melihatnya dalam keadaan tenang.

'kembaranku' duduk di salah satu bangku silindris itu. "Duduklah" perintahnya padaku, senyumnya masih tertempel di bibirnya. Tak ku sangka ia sangat ramah.

Aku duduk di hadapannya, di sisi sebrang dengan meja sebagai pembatas. Aku langsung bertanya tanpa basa basi, "Sebenarnya siapa kau?" ku lihat ia masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kyubii. Aku adalah malaikat yang di utus menempati tubuhmu. Menjaga keseimbangan dunia dari dalam tubuhmu." Mulailah ia menjelaskan apa yang memang harus di jelaskan padaku.

"Aku sudah berates-ratus tahun berada di dalam tubuh keturunan Uzumaki. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk berdiam diri di dalam tubuh mereka. Dan tak pernah mencampuri urusan dunia dan manusia."

"Tapi kenapa kau sekarang menampakkan wujudmu di hadapanku, aku seorang manusia." Tanyaku menyela ceritanya.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan memutus ceritaku," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekarang aku tak yakin ia seorang siluman. Wajahnya sepertiku tapi terlihat lebih putih dan lebih muda dariku.

"Maaf, ok aku tak akan menyela" ucapku padanya sambil terkekeh.

"Aku memang tak boleh berurusan dengan manusia. Tapi, saat ini kau sedang di incar oleh seseorang. Ia bisa saja membunuhmu demi mendapatkanku. Ia akan menyatukanku dengan kembaranku diluar sana. Dan ia akan memperoleh kekuatan kami berdua" wajahnya terlihat murung.

Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak, ia pun melanjutkan ceritanya,"Jika ia mendapatkan kakutan kami ia akan menjadi orang terkuat di dunia. Mampu kembali ke masa lalu dan membuat masa yang akan datang menjadi masa yang tak seharusnya. Dan takdir akan berubah."

"Oh,mungkin aku tahu siapa yang mengincar kita. Pria berjubah dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya. Dan memiliki mata dengan tiga titik merah menyala di tengahnya." Aku mengucapkannya dengan semangat. Siapa tau itu adalah petunjuk penting.

Wajah Kyubii tiba-tiba menjadi mengeras, "Apa kau yakin dia mempunyai mata merah dangan tiga titik merah yang menyala?" ia menyakannya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan kereta express. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kyubii memukul kepalanya sambil berucap, "Gawat." Air mukanya terlihat panic. "Kau tak apa?" tanyaku heran, sekaligus menanyakan ke-waras-an-nya.

"Bagaimana aku tak apa. yang mengincar kita sekarang adalah keturunan Uciha. Biasanya mereka hanya akan menyuruh bawahan mereka untuk mencariku. Dan sekarang mereka, keturunan Uciha, langsung turun tangan untuk mencariku." Ia semakin panic, beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan bolak-balik.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan yang menurutku menakutkan, "Bisakah kau tenang?" suaraku mungkin terdengar datar, tapi dibelakangku sudah terdapat hawa-hawa tidak enak. Kemudian iaa berhenti berjalan.

Kyubii menampakkan senyumnya, "Maaf, aku memang gampang panic." Ia duduk di kayu silindris itu kembali. Wajahnya sudah kembali, terlihat lembut dan menyenangkan. "Memang kenapa kau sangat panic? Sampai sampai kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan mendapat 'hari pertamanya'" aku bertanya sambil menyindir Kyubii.

Urat-urat di dahi Kyubii membentuk perempatan, mungkin ia tersinggung. Aku mundur secara perlahan. "Apa kau ingin merasakan kemarahan seorang siluman" rambut merahnya menutupu mata merahnya. Hawa tidak enak menyebar dari tubuhnya.

"Haaah" wajah Kyubii kembali seperti semula, lembut dan menyenangkan. Aku tak tau kenapa ia sangat mudah sekali mengubah emosinya, apakah itu yang dimaksud _mood wings_. Bukankah itu terjadi hanya pada perempuan yang sedang mengalami datang bulan. Dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih, tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto. Jangan berpikir macam-macam tentangku." ia masih tersenyum, tapi senyumnya sedikit meliuk-liuk, seperti di tahan agar tidak turun. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepala. Oh, dia bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan ya? Aku harus lebih berhati-hati.

Kyubii meletakkan dagunya dikedua telapak tangannya yang bertemu, wajahnya memang terlihat panic. Mungkin bisa dibilang panic yang sesungguhnya. Panic akan masalah yang mungkin akan membesar di kemudian hari.

Kutatap ia dalam-dalam, "Kau taka pa?" sekilah pertanyaan ku memang biasa-biasa saja, tapi dibalik itu aku mengkhawatirkannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sendu, matanya memandabng ke atas langit biru gelap. "Aku tak tau masalah apa yang akan kita hadapi, tapi aku yakin ini adalah masalah besar. Sudah kujelaskan tadi, bahwa mereka tidak pernah langsung turun tangan untuk menangkapku. Sudah berates-ratus tahun mereka mengincarku, dan ini pertama kalinya mereka langsung mencariku dengan mata setan itu" ia berucap bagai angin berhembus. Sangat pelan. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

Aku tak tau dengan apa yang akan kuhadapi esok atau masa yang akan datang. Tapi hatiku juga merasakan apa yang seperti Kyubii bilang. Panic dan gelisah. Seperti ada yang aka nada sebuah penyesalan di akhir masalah ini.

"Kita harus yakin kita bisa menghadapinya" semangatku padanya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menngangkat kepalanya seraya berkata, "Kau benar, kita tak boleh menyerah sebelum bertarung, itu adalah sikap seorang pengecut. Kita bersama akan menghadapinya menuntaskan semua masalah ini sampai ke akar-akarnya."

Surai merahnya tertiup angin, berkibar layaknya semangatnya yang bergelora. Kulihat mata merahnya bersinar bagai permata. "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku. Dan sekarang, bangunlah, bangunlah, bangunlah…"

**~o0o~**

"Bangunlah…"

Meski mataku terpejam, aku mencoba untuk lebih memejamkan mataku ini, agar cahaya yang menyilaukan dari luar sana tak mengganggu mataku. Tapi, karena cahaya it uterus saja mengusikku, kelopak mata ini terpaksa membuka.

Ku edarkan mataku, kulihat Menma sudah ada di smaping tempat tidurku. Eh tunggu, ini bukan tempat tidurku. Ruangan ibi seputih susu. Hampir semua benda disini mempunya sewarna dengan awan kumulunimbus. Dari mulai seprei, dinding, gordeng, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Menma, apa yang kau lakuan di sini?" AKu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku untuk duduk, tapi rasa sekit menyengatku ketika aku mencobanya. Melihat tubuhku dibalut perban saja itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan keadannku.

Menma yang sebelumnya terpejam, layaknya orang berdoa, kemudian memperlihatkan mata hitamnya. Ia terlihat terkejut ketika melihatku. Seraya memiringkan kepala ia bertanya kepadaku "Kau susdah sadar?! Aku tak percaya ini. Selama tiga hari ini kau dinyatakan kritis, dan sekarang kau bangun seperti orang sehat. Terima kasih tuhan." Wajahnya begitu bercahaya seperti mentari pagi yang ceria.

"Aku akan menelpon teman-teman lainnya," ia terlihat begitu bersemangat seperti anak kecil mendapat es krim.

.

"Ayah dan ibu bersyukur sekali kau sudah siuman Naruto. Tiga hari kemarin kami mencemaskan keadaanmu. Berharap cemas agar tidak terjadi hal buruk menimpamu," ibu terlihat tidak percaya saat berbicara denganku, mungkin ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Kupandang wajah ibu, terlihat bercak hitam dibawah matanya. Rambut merah panjangnya juga terlihat tak serapi hari-hari biasa kami bertemu, kusut dan sedikit berantakan. Aku ingin bicara padanya jikalau aku sudah tak apa.

Kemudian ia memelukku, dengan erat dan hangat. Kurasakan pundakku basah, mungkin ia menangis sekarang. Meski biasanya ibu sangat tegas padaku, tapi itu tandanya ia sayang padaku. Tanganku mengelus punggung ibu, "Aku sudah baikan bu. Ibu lihat, sekarang aku sudah sehat" Aku mengucapkannya seiring merekahnya senyuman di bibirku. Aku tak ingin ibu bersedih karenaku.

Di sini aku juga melihat ayah, di samping ranjangku, tersenyum bahagia. Raut wajahnya bersinar cerah sama dengan surai emasnya. Aku melihat kasih sayang terpancar dari matanya. Dan semoga saja semua yang kupunya akan selalu ada.

"Tiga hari ini ibumu tidak bisa tidur, baru tadi ia mau untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian ada kabar kau sudah siuman. Saat itu ibu langsung ingin melihatmu. Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu Naruto."

Perkataan ayah sedikit membuatku kaget. Apakah ibu sangat, sangat, menyayangiku. Padahal dulu saat aku masih berada di SD, ibu sangat seing memberiku hadiah panas untuk kepalaku. Tapi sekarang ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kasih ibu sepanjang masa.

Ibu melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap air suci yang ada diwajahnya, "Ibu senang kau siuman Naruto, dan jangan main sembarangan. Katanya kau tercebur ke danau saat kau dan temanmu mengisi hari libur . Ibu tak ingin melihat anak berada dalam intaian bahaya." Ibu menghampiri ayah yang sedang duduk disamping ranjangku. Sepertinya ia sedang membicarakan sesuatu tantang pekerjaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua –orang tuaku- keluar. Mereka bilang mereka ingin ikut merawat atau menjengukku sampai aku sembuh. Mereka rela meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka untukku. Aku senang sekali.

Gemuruh kaki memasuki kamar rawatku. Teman-temanku dan Itachi-nii sudah duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

"Akhirnya, kalian datang juga. Aku ingin mempertanyakan prihal kejadian kemarin, pertempura kita."

Itachi-nii terlihat ingin bicara, "Sepertinya kau harus tau rahasia yang ada Naruto. Rahasia ini ada pada dirimu," ucapnya dengan tenang bak air danau.

"didalam tubuhmu terdapat kekuatan besar. Kekuatan itu sangat berpengaruh pada dunia jika kekuatan itu keluar dari tubuhmu. Karena kekuatan itu adalah keseimbangan dunia." Aku tau apa yang dimaksudkan Itachi-nii. Pasti yang dimaksud adalah Kyubii.

"Dan orang yang kemarin itu adalah orang yang mengincar dirimu. Ia orang yang haus akan kekuatan. Ia terobsesi dengan dunia dan ingin menguasainya. Dan ia tau apa yang ia butuhkan, kekuatan yang besar."

"Sebenarnya ketiga temanmu adalah utusan yang diperintahkan untuk melindungimu. Tapi, mereka tak pernah memperlihatkan kekuatan mereka padamu."

"Dan mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi tim. Melindindungi masa depan yang ada pada dirimu Naruto"

Ketiga temanku dan Itachi-nii memandang ke arahku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Akan ku lakukan dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku" Hatiku seperti membara bagai api abadi.

**~o0o~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya mengerjakan cerita ini setengah-setengah. Bagian awal dikerjakan sekitar dua minggu lebih sebelum menulis bagian akhir. Tapi, saya mengusahakan agar tetap **_**connect **_**alias nyambung.**

**Saya berharap agar ada review'ers yang mau memberi saran terhadap gaya tulisan saya.**

**Arigatou sudah mau membaca cerita saya**

**Aftu-kun**

**Log-out**


End file.
